


Don't you wanna feel safe?

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Daniel is obsessed with max, Daniel is still a crazy fuck, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, First sassy max, Kinda yandere daniel, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia, Poor Max bb, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Somewhat based off the new episode, Then oof poor bb, Unhealthy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: Max knew something was wrong. This wasn't David, there was no way it could be. Of course when he truly found out who it is, then it just had to be Daniel. But little did he know that Daniel wouldn't let him get away unpunished. Oh god it went so much worse.





	Don't you wanna feel safe?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp so I saw that new episode and immediately got this idea in my head that I had to write down. It was about time I wrote some crazy sicko Daniel again, only this time not with David but with Max. So yeah this is really fucked up but I hope you still enjoy!

Max knew there was something really off about David. There was something just straight out unnerving about him. But of course when he tried to tell his friends about it then they didn't believe him, per usual. So he was on his own to prove his friends that he was right. When he snuck into David's room then he obviously found nothing, but as David entered the room then his voice almost seemed deeper and he was doing some weird stuff with his eyes. Obviously he was freaked out and went to warn his friends, only to be shown that he was wrong. Everything seemed okay, but yet there was still this feeling in his gut that something wasn't right .

When David invited him to talk to him then he uncertainly went with him, since he wasn't given a choice. At first everything seemed fairly fine ,but then of course, came the plot twist. That David wasn't actually David but Daniel. He was more annoyed then anything about it if he was honest, but there was still fear in his gut very obviously too. This was the same very cultist that had tried to kill them all and almost even succeeded, almost. But now here he was, face to face with him again.

"Well well well, Max, it seems we meet again." The man purred out as he stepped closer to the boy, it was obvious that he wouldn't fall to any tricks Max would have planned. He was here on a mission, which meant most likely killing him. The raven haired boy tried to stand his ground as he glared up at the man ."Get the fuck away from here, you sicko! What do you want?!" Obviously the boy was currently planning his escape but before he could even think of running away then Daniel had grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "Now, calm down Max. I'm not gonna kill you, oh no I have much bigger plans for you. But before you know them, then you need to take a small nap." The man giggled before taking out a syringe and injecting into his neck. Of course he did his best to struggle and scream for help, but obviously physically he couldn't get against somebody like Daniel. Soon he felt his eyes go heavy and slowly he fell into unconsciousness, that he really would have wished he could have stayed in later on.

As Max started to wake again then the first thing he felt was coldness, shivers went down his spine because of that. Out of instinct he tried to rub his forehead ,but quickly realised he couldn't. Finally he opened his eyes and even though his vision was a bit blurry at the start. Then it quickly cleared and he realised he was in a room, something near a basement really. There were few candles around the room that gave it a cloomy atmosphere and some creepy pictures of some creature, that was most likely Daniel's god. But that wasn't what set him off the most. No no no. This room was also covered with pictures of himself, on every wall. When he was alone, with his friends, Nikki and Neil had huge red X on their faces. This fucking sicko had even taken pictures of him sleeping. What the hell was wrong with him? Better question would probably be what wasn't wrong with him. 

Of course the creepyness just had to get worse. He was also wearing a white robe and he didn't have any underwear ,so this creep had seen him naked. That made the boy gag in disgust as he struggled around in his bindings. It probably took around twenty minutes when the door to his prison creaked open. In stepped Daniel, with his usual grin and he was also wearing a white robe of sorts. When he saw Max awake then he clapped his hands together in delight. "You're finally awake chosen one! About time sleepyhead ,you have been out for hours!" He stepped closer to the small boy, who was laying down, his hands tied up tightly. As he was also on a cheap mattress. 

Max looked at the blonde man in hatred as he barked in anger. "What the fuck is going on?! Let me go! David and the others are gonna find me and you'll go to jail, you sicko!" Of course the boy was also terrified out of his mind too. He was in such a vulnerable state, that Daniel could do literally anything to him and he hated feeling like this. He had never liked feeling like this. He didn't want to die. He was still a kid and had so much more to do in his life. 

Daniel sighed softly as he caressed the boy's cheek. "My darling, you must calm down. You will never see those filthy nobodies again." His sky blue eyes widened and the pure insanity was clear in those orbs. "Because from now on it's going to be just you and me. After I failed the last time then I had a lot of time to talk to Xenu and he told me that you were the answer for everything! You are perfect for me and meant to be mine! You just need some molding first though and then we can be happily together forever! Isn't that just wonderful Max?!" The blonde man rambled in utter happiness as he giggled. 

The boy was barely comprehending anything this maniac was saying. Of course this dude was crazy, that was no suprise. But why was this freak talking about him so damn highly like he was some god himself. That just made him feel sick. "What the actual fuck?! You're absolutely fucking insane! I don't want to do anything with you! Just let me the fuck go!" He didn't want this maniac to do anything to him, what did he even mean by molding? That just did not sound good at all.

The blonde made a disappointing sound as his hands moved under his robe, making the boy flinch. The man moved his face closer to his as a chuckle left his lips. "No, you see Max. I love you and you're going to be all mine. Together we are going to cleanse so many people. You're going to be safe with me, all I need to do is mark you as mine." Before the boy could say anything, then Daniel had already connected their lips.

This was his first kiss and he could only guess where this was leading and oh it was going to hurt a ton for sure. The maniac was pushing his tongue down his throat as his hands roamed around his body hungrily. Eventually the cultist pulled away and licked his lips. "I have never kissed someone as sweet as you before, darling. I knew we were meant to be! I know I should take this slow but I have wanted to do this for so long!"

Max was starting to realise how messed up all of this really was. He knew so much that what Daniel was doing was wrong on every level and that he was going to rape him. The worst part being there was nobody to save him from this. He was still fighting his tears but now all of the anger was being replaced by fear and terror of what was going to happen to him. He had never wanted to see David more then now. David had started to been almost like his father figure and he knew he acted like a dick but he seriously cared for him and wanted him to save him from this monster's glutches. 

The monster ripped his robe open and his bare body was being shown to his hungry blue eyes. A whimper finally escaped past his as his struggling just intensified, leaving rope burns on his skin. All Daniel did was chuckle as he pulled off his own robe. He wasn't wearing any underwear either, so he had a full view on his dick, that looked like a monster on its own. He knew that this monster wanted to push it inside of him and it was gonna hurt so much. He didn't want to do this. All he wanted to do was go back to the camp. He just wanted to wake up and see it was all some sick nightmare. "Stop it! Please stop it! I don't fucking want this!" He yelled as tears started to appear in the corners of his eyes.

All that maniac did was put a finger on his lips and chuckle. "There there, it's going to hurt at first but then you will love it! I love you and this is all for you! Oh, and if you do anything to make me angry then I have no problem but too get rid of your precious David. I loathe his guts so that would be my pleasure. But I promise to not do anything if you will be a good boy for me, what do you say?" It was obvious this sadistic asshole was enjoying every bit of his torment but he couldn't let anything happen too David. He just couldn't. "Fine! Just don't hurt him!" He said as he was trembling all over. He just wanted it to be over. 

Daniel gave a nod of approval as he picked him up and placed him so his ass would be in the air. "I will prepare you sweetheart. This should make it hurt less later on." He could hear the monster put something on his fingers before one finger was pushed into his butt. He whimpered and flinched in discomfort. But he didn't dare say anything. Because he just couldn't let his dad figure get hurt and he wouldn't be suprised if that asshole would go after his friends too. Soon enough he had three fingers in his butt that Daniel had twisted around to stretch him. 

Now he didn't even bother to hide his tears as he felt Daniel's dick against his ass, rubbing it. The monster chuckled behind him and gave his ass a slap making him let out another whimper. "You're so beautiful, now we are finally going to be one forever and ever!" Daniel slowly pushed his dick into his butt, making him scream that was muffled by his head being pushed into the mattress. It hurt more then he could have ever thought. The blonde moved his dick until it was fully in and held it there for a bit, ruffling his hair to most likely try to calm him down. "I love you Max. I really do. It's going to feel amazing soon." He didn't even bother to listen to those sick ,meaningless words. The boy just prayed to god this would be over soon.

Daniel started to thrust slowly but quickly his lust took over his body and they became rapid, while low animalistic groans left his mouth. "Aaaah~ Fuck you're so tight~!" The pain was still unbearable for the boy but it became tolerable soon enough. He was sobbing as he felt his body being violated by the cultist. He didn't bother to fight anymore and just waited for the monster to be done. 

Little did he know that this would go on for hours that would feel like eternity for the child. When Daniel first cummed inside of him then he soon pulled him to his lap and started to make him ride his cock and force him to say that he loved him. He made him take so many different positions and even his hands were untied since Daniel knew he would be too tired to fight him. 

When the monster finally finished then he was covered in cum and tears were still silently rolling down his cheeks. He felt so dirty at the end he really had started to like it, it had felt so good and now he just felt like he was going to vomit. Daniel put a small, thin blanket on him and kissed his forehead. "That was so much fun, wasn't it Max? We will do this again tomorrow but for now rest and sleep well." He sighed dreamily and walked towards the door before looking back one last time. "I love you so much. " And with that said the monster had closed and locked the door. 

The poor boy was sobbing on the mattress. He still hoped that David would find him. Because he didn't know how much of this he could take. He felt so dirty and pulled the blanket closer onto his body as he slowly fell asleep, the only moments of peace the boy would be able to feel before the devil returned. His last thought before he went into a temporary state of bliss was unfortunately Daniel and his haunting words. 

_I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments would make my whole day!


End file.
